


The Least you can do

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My heart was pained writing this and i loved it, Song Lyrics, Song fic, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: Song-Fic for Evangeline74! Based off the song The Least you can do- By: Phil Collins





	The Least you can do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoralQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen/gifts).



_~I was lying awake last night, waiting for your call_  
_But if the rumors are true, that won't bother you at all~_

 

Charles sat staring at the old photo on the fireplace mantle. Dusty and faded but still clear enough. Two children, standing hand in hand at the beach. Erik and Charles, close childhood friends, turned lovers, turned acquaintances. Everything had been perfect. At least Charles had thought so. But Erik hadn't been ready for the domestics of it. Their argument had been a small spat, not something they would normally even care about. But Erik had made it clear. He'd found someone else, He'd fallen in love and no longer wanted Charles in his life.

  
_~I'm trying hard to understand_  
_What it takes to be your man_  
_Now I don't have to wonder anymore~_

 

Her name was magda, She was head strong and careful. She was beautiful and when Charles first met her he knew she was perfect for Erik. She'd been kind when he picked the last of his things up from Eriks. He could never be her. There was something about her he hadn't trusted but, kept it to himself. He dropped all contact with Erik and tried to move on.

 

_~Least you can do is say you're sorry~_

 

He'd seen them both around town, eating out, getting groceries, rocking a baby basket in the park. Erik had moved on and left Charles wondering how everything had fallen apart. Shortly after their breakup Charles had hit bottom. He'd started drinking, smoking. He'd turned to drugs in the end. Almost overdosed, luckily for him his neighbor had come over to check up on him. He'd have died if she hadn't found him. Emma Frost. She was a lot like Erik, Charles knew she'd be a good friend.

  
_~Least you can do is give me back my heart~_

 

Charles had met and dated many men and women after Erik, but none of them had compared. Only Steve had been keepable. He was kind and sweet, sharp and smooth in every place it mattered. He slowly began to fix Charles. They met Tony and their couples time became a three-way. They gravitated around one another. Thor and loki were next to enter their loop. Charles felt whole again. Their little family grew when Charles adopted a small legion of children. They were all happy. Then on one of their date nights Charles was approached by Erik, Magda, their Daughter, and two other babes.

  
_~Just give me back my heart~_

 

"Charles! It's good to see you!" Erik had called out. He had come over and beamed. Charles forced a smile.

"Erik, you look well enough." Charles stated sipping from his drink. The mood at the table shifted. Steve tensed, Tony and Loki seemed to be plotting, and Thor was nowhere to be found. Probably with the babysitter.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met, Im steve, this is tony and that's loki, Unfortunately one of ours is at home right now, so We can't introduce him." Steve introduced politely. Tony and loki barely acknowledged Erik. Eriks smile dropped slightly.

"These are my husbands!" Charles beamed slightly and squeaked as a foot slid up his leg. Loki grinned.

 

_~Seems living in hope was wrong those years I was away~_

 

Erik looked between them. Tony broke the silence.

"Magda! I thought you were with Troy!" He exclaimed. Magda paled. 

"Excuse me?" she asked. 

"Your boyfriend Troy, I recognize you from the pictures of you two he's sent around the office!" Tony beamed. Charles looked between the two. 

"Is Troy the accounting boy?" Charles asked and Tony nodded enthusiastically. Erik was tense, staring at Magda.

 

  
_~Thinking your letters, I never received, had gone astray_  
_You said you'd always be there for me~_

 

"How're the little ones, You've been together what, four, Five years now? Are these them? I know Troy was upset he couldn't be there when they were born, but he was so proud, They look just like him! Is Erik your babysitter?" Tony Chattered, Each sentence dropping a shade off Magda's skin, and each word making Eriks teeth clench.

"Oh look at me, talking your ears off, Go on enjoy the rest of your night!!!" Tony exclaimed waving them away and catching Charles attention by lifting his arm up and kissing up along from his wrist to the crease of his elbow. Charles gasped slightly and let out a slight moan. Tony grinned up at him and nipped at his shoulder. Steve shoved Tony back into his seat and sighed.

  
_~Like a fool I thought you'd be_  
_Now I don't know what I was thinking at all~_

 

Charles kept an eye on Erik, he watched Erik and Magda argue and Watched Erik storm off leaving  Magda and the kids at the table. After a while a man joined Magda at the table, he held her close and the children seemed happier around him. Charles sighed and stood.

"We should head home the kids are probably trying to murder Thor." Charles snickered. Loki cackled and tony grinned. Steve let out an amused sigh and stood, Helping Charles and Tony into their jackets before forcing Loki into his own and ushering them out of the door. Tony and Loki spun and danced out onto the sidewalk letting Charles and Steve sway along.

"I'm sorry, I know you still feel something for him." Steve sighed. Charles turned to look at him calmly.

 

_~But the least you can do is say you're sorry girl_  
_Least you can do is give me back my heart_  
_I won't come around no more~_

 

"He was a major part of my past, and seeing him will always hurt, i'll still wonder what if, but, I no longer feel anything more for him than loss and pity. He had his chance, and he ruined it. It's time to let go and move on and i find it much easier now. I love you, and Thor and Loki, and yes even Tony. We have a family, we are happy and, on my part it's a dream come true. I'm home every time i'm with you all. There's nowhere else i'd rather be than with you lot. It can be hard, but it can work." Charles stated with a smile wrapping his arms around Steve.

  
  
_~You won't find me standing outside your door_  
_Least you can do is tell me why, tell me why~_

 

Charles sat at home alone, His mind wandering. He'd seen Erik more times in the last few days then he had in five years. Erik seemed to be trying to catch Charles attention again. He'd started several conversations with Charles that he'd tried to steer towards how they left things but Charles would end their meetings there leaving Erik standing there alone.

 

_~The least you can do is say you're sorry girl_  
_Least you can do is give me back my heart_  
_I won't come around no more~_

 

When Erik showed up at his door Charles wasn't surprised. He stood there waiting as Erik stumbled and tripped over his words.

"I'm so sorry Charles." He said finally catching Charles attention.

"What for? It's obvious now that what we had would never be anything more than what it was and leaving you, may have been the best move for my life. I'd have never met Tony, Steve, Loki, And Thor. I wouldn't have my kids. I'm not even sure if i'd even be married. I'm happy here, with those i love. I wouldn't trade it for the world." Charles stated honestly. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"Erik, nothing can or will happen between us again. I'm no longer alone in this world. I think it would be best to go back to the way things were." Charles held up his hand to stop Erik from speaking.

"Were better off having no contact at all. I just want to know though. Why?"

  
_~You won't find me standing outside your door_  
_But the least you can do is tell me why~_

 

"Because i was afraid. Of us. Of what we could be." Erik responded. He looked into Charles eyes and let out a soft cry.

 

_~I won't be your fool anymore_  
_There's no need to be cruel anymore, no, no_  
_Least you can do is say you're sorry girl~_

 

"I've finally moved on Erik. Just, do what you do best. Leave and don't look back." Charles said returning inside and shutting the door in Eriks face.

  
_~The least you can do is give me back my heart_  
_Just give me back my heart~_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i like song fics, hope you enjoyed this!!!!! If you want one just ask and send a link of the song i'd be happy to write it!


End file.
